


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Orianess



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domesticity, Emotions, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit part in chapter 2, Frottage, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because screw you canon, obvious title is obvious, seriously get your insulin folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orianess/pseuds/Orianess
Summary: Jack and Mac make some new traditions for Christmas. Fluffy chapter 1 and Brief explicit steamy chapter 2
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieComma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/gifts).

> for KatieComma, a super duper early Christmas gift. Fluff is kinda outside my wheelhouse so I hope it’s close enough to your prompt. Chapter 1 is fluffy and Chapter 2 has a tiny bit of smut (because it’s me). No beta. Please enjoy!

“So how do we want to do this, this year?” Mac asked, in the middle of washing dishes from dinner. Jack paused in the middle of putting up the left over steaks he’d grilled and waited for Mac to explain.

“Christmas?” Mac clarified and Jack stared blankly at him for a second before he remembered the phone conversation he’d had with his mom earlier today. They had originally been planning to go spend Christmas at the ranch but between Jack’s sisters being busy with work and his mom deciding to go see a sick friend out of state, the plan had been changed to spend it here at home.

“Oh, uh well, I figured we’d just do what we do every year we don’t go home.” Jack says absently, heading to the fridge to shuffle things around to make room for the food. Mac feels a small welling of pride in his chest at way Jack refers to his family home as theirs, even if it’s a simple matter of phrasing. It’s just nice to think of himself being a solid part of their family, even if it is mostly by default.

Mac sets the pan he was washing aside and turns around to face Jack, arms still dripping dishwater as he grabs a hand towel. “Jack it’ll be just us this year.”

“Huh? Why? We can invite everyone, us getting together didn’t mean they weren’t allowed to come over.” Jack explains and Mac laughs a little.

“No, I mean Riley is spending this Christmas with her mom in Las Vegas. Bozer and Leanna are going to see her family this year.”

“Oh...” Jack says, suddenly remembering that they had all talked about this earlier this month. “What about Matty and your dad?”

“Matty I think said something about going to visit family in Canada. My dad said he’d be out of state till the new year. Like I said.”

“Just us then.” Jack says softly. Mac laughs as he turned back to the dishes in the sink.

“Geez don’t sound too excited.”

Jack’s low guffaw echoes behind him and he hears him emptying out a separate leftover tupperware into the trash. “I am excited. I just didn’t realize....”

“Realize what?” Mac says, using a fork to scrape some grime from the pan he’s working on before he sets it aside to soak a bit more.

There’s a long enough pause that Mac has to turn to look over his shoulder to see Jack staring at him with a serene smile. “Jack?”

He snaps out of it and shrugs, smile gone wide with amusement. “Didn’t realize you’d make such a good little maid. You look good over their scrubbing those pans. Keep it up and I’m gonna get you a French maid outfit.”

Mac laughs, slings some soap bubbles at him and laughs when it splatters on his chest causing him to yelp in surprise. “Watch your mouth or you’re gonna be on laundry duty for the next year.”

Jack chuckles as he wipes the soap off his shirt and finishes tidying up the counter tops. 

“So?” Mac pushes and Jack looks puzzled again so Mac rolls his eyes and restates his question. “What do you want to do for Christmas?”

Jack sighs a little. “I don’t know. I mean we won’t need to cook a lot this time around so we don’t need to do the night before cooking.”

“Yeah that’s true.” Mac agrees solemnly, a little sad that he won’t watch Bozer and Jack belting Christmas carols while they tag team brining a ham. “And we won’t be able to have the Nintendo game tournament the night before. Or the great Christmas prank war.”

“Yeah...” Jack sighs, frowning a little. Mac sets the final pan down to dry and drains the water from the sink and turns to face Jack, both standing in contemplative silence.

Jack throws his hands up and scoffs. “What’re we getting so upset about? This is our first Christmas together. As a- as well, us, ya know?”

Mac smiles at that and nods. “You’re right. We can come up with some traditions for just us.”

“That’s the spirit!” Jack claps his hands together and pulls Mac in for a quick kiss. “And if we don’t? We’ll just stay in bed all day.”

That could be fun too, Mac thinks. Jack brings over another singular dish and adds it to the now empty sink. Mac stares at the tupperware Jack just put in the sink and then glares at him in silence.

Jack gives him a shit eating grin. “You missed one.”

Mac grabs a hand towel and snaps it at Jack’s legs which kicks off a towel snapping contest that eventually ends in a wrestling match on the living room floor. The Christmas conversation gets tabled for a few days.

—  
—  
—

The week leading to Christmas is insane for the Phoenix and truth be told, by the time Christmas Eve arrives, Jack and Mac are exhausted and unable to care about the supposed traditions they were worried about creating. 

Jack wakes up late on Christmas Eve morning and makes them pancakes and eggs that they share in bed. They don’t bother trying to rush about the house to do cooking preparations that would usually fill the day if the whole gang were coming. They just lay in bed, reveling in the quiet, languid and easy as they enjoy their breakfast.

Mac feeds Jack a bite of egg then laughs when Jack tries to feed him a bite of pancake and proceeds to dribble a bit of syrup on Mac’s chest. Jack leans over and licks the bit of syrup up with the tip of his tongue and wags his eyebrows when he leans back up.

“Tasty.” He says provocatively and Mac just rolls his eyes.

“So...” Mac clears his throat as he settles himself deeper into Jack’s shoulder. “What’s the plan for today?”

Jack huffs peacefully. “Well I don’t know ‘bout you, but I’m kinda likin’ this whole lazy morning feel. We could just take it easy today, watch some movies, order food. Or we could go out. I’m game for whatever. You got any ideas?”

Mac shrugs, stretching his legs under the blankets to just feel the ease of being still. “I was thinking about goin’ for a run this morning but I’m too full to move now.”

Jack grins, mockingly laughing a movie villain style laugh, shuffling the tray of empty plates off to the bedside table. “All part of my diabolical plan to keep you here today. You’ll never escape.” 

“However will I survive?” Mac hums quietly, leaning his head more into Jack’s neck. He feels more than comfortable here in their bed, laid perfectly secure into Jack’s side. If he closes his eyes, he could probably drift back to sleep just like this. He must in fact do exactly that because the next time he opens his eyes Jack has moved him further down to have his head pillowed on his stomach while he turns the page of a car magazine.

Mac sits up and yawns as he takes in the room, the soft morning light from before brighter and wider across the room, indicating the time to be closer to the afternoon. He turns and looks at Jack who gives him a warm fond smile.

“Hey sleepin’ beauty.”

Mac can’t help the warmth that rises to his cheeks or the guilt that crowds up his mind. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Jack just shakes his head. “You needed the rest. Hard work doin’ all that thinkin’ all the time. Feelin’ awake now?”

When Mac nods Jack sets the magazine aside and starts to sit up. “Good. I’ve needed to piss for like forever.”

Mac chuckles as Jack quick-step shuffles toward the bathroom. 

“Why didn’t you just wake me up?” Mac calls as he stands to get dressed and when Jack returns with a relieved sigh he gives Mac an incredulous look.

“What do you mean just wake you up? It’s like moving sleeping kittens, dude. It’s against the law of the universe, you suffer till they’re ready to move, no exceptions.”

Mac laughs at the analogy. “Are you trying to say I’m cute?”

Jack shrugs. “Nah, you already know I think you’re cute. I’m just sayin’ for you I am prepared to suffer.”

Mac can’t help but throw his head back to laugh at that. “My poor Jack. I’ll have to make it up you.”

Jack grabs Mac as he goes to walk past and hauls him in for a kiss. “That a promise?”

Mac kisses him back, lingering for a deeper pass that has the barest hint of maple syrup. “Only for you.”

The older man gives him a growled hum when Mac nips his bottom lip as he pulls away. “Damn right.”

They busy themselves with cleaning the kitchen from Jack’s breakfast and starting a load of laundry. When it’s all done, they meet in front of the Christmas tree in the living room.

It’s mid afternoon by now and they honestly still don’t have a plan to start on.

“So what do we do now?” Jack asks, fiddling with one of the ornaments on the tree and Mac shrugs. 

Jack mimics the shrug in a faux-outraged gesture. “What do you mean you don’t know? Aren’t you the improviser-of-plans king?” Jack grabs Mac by his shoulders and fake shakes him as if this were a matter of life or death. “C’mon man, you gotta have somethin’!”

They both laugh and Mac slips his arms around Jack’s middle for a hug, just enjoying the way Jack grabs him tighter. They don’t have a lot of down time and when they do it’s even less alone time. It’s a wonderful thing to just be here with each other, no where to rush off to, no life threatening matter that requires their immediate attention. For a moment, they aren’t Phoenix agents who keep the world safe from danger on a daily basis. Right now, they’re just Mac and Jack, just a couple that never has enough time with each other and he wants to make it count.

“I kinda like what you said about takin’ it easy today. Was thinking maybe a Die Hard marathon and ordering some cheeseburgers from the diner would be a great way to spend the afternoon?”

Jack gives him a mega watt smile for that and nods. “Best plan you’ve come up with yet. You wanna order the food and I’ll set up the movie?”

“Sure. Anything special on your burger?”

Jack just shakes his head. “You know how I like it.”

“Extra onions, extra mustard, extra bacon, extra done?”

“That’s my boy.” Jack praises.

—-

They watch the first two Die Hards and quote the best lines and insert goofy commentary whenever possible. As darkness begins to close in, they head out the fire pit and drink hot coffee. They sit quietly at first and it’s nice to just sit in the companionable quiet, studying the crackling fire embers as they float aimlessly into the pitch cold night sky above them.

Eventually, they start to tell stories they’ve both told each other before. They laugh at the same stupid jokes they’ve heard a few dozen times. They ask each other questions they already know answers to just to hear the answers again. They talk to just hear each other talk, their hands twine together on the arm rests of their chairs. Every now and again they lull into a soft easy silence and they sigh as if the world couldn’t possibly bother them with anything ever again.

It’s perfect. Mac can’t recall a time he was ever this happy without some sort of stipulation to it. He’s had companionship before but being with Jack... there’s no denying how he feels completed with him.

“I’m gonna get a refill.” Jack says after a long pause in conversation. “You want some?”

Mac nods and hands his cup over even as he stands up. “Was thinking about breaking into the container of caramel popcorn Bozer’s mom sent. You want some?”

“Hell yeah.” Jack laughs, patting his stomach in exaggerated over the top style. “Can never have enough of that stuff.”

Mac goes to get the popcorn and he’s barely broke the seal of container when the sound of music fills the air behind him. It’s a familiar playful tune, an older song but a classic and when he turns, he sees Jack has set his phone up to play a list of Christmas songs.

The words of the song and Jack’s voice pick up together as Jack slips over to Mac like he’s trying to perform a short hand waltz slide. “Baby it’s cold outside.”

Mac can’t help but to smile at his partner as he bounce-steps closer, obviously trying to get Mac to dance with him. “Baby it’s cold outside.” He croons along persuasively.

“Jack..” he chuckles nervously, offering his hand out to Jack when it’s obvious from the playful smile his boyfriend’s wearing that he’s getting his dance one way or another.

Jack tugs on his hand until Mac is secured against him and their swaying together.” I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.”

Mac can barely contain the laughter that fills his chest but he makes an effort to sing ‘his’ part. “My mother will start to worry.”

Jack beams at him delighted that Mac is playing along. “Beautiful what’s your hurry?”

It would be ridiculous for anyone to see them like this. They’re two of the most feared and respected secret agents in their line of work, literally known for their unstoppable ferocity on the job but here they are waltzing around the kitchen, both of them with two left feet and unable to carry a tune. They step and spin around each other in the kitchen in some rough amalgamation of a foxtrot-two step kind of dance, singing their parts back and forth like love-drunk fools and it’s too fun to stop. 

Love isn’t supposed to be a tangible item but Mac knows that’s not quite true. Mac has loved Jack for a long time, has always called it love in his head, but he can say without a doubt that here, right now, he knows that this is what love looks, feels and sounds like. He could show it to the world as living proof but he won’t do that because it belongs to them, just Mac and Jack, and he’d never willingly let it go.

The song nears its grand finale and as the singers of the original tune crescendo to their pitch perfect harmony Jack gives up trying to keep up with them in favor of dipping Mac so he can kiss the laughter falling from Mac’s lips.

He sets Mac back upright and they press their foreheads together, still swaying in time with each other as another slow sweet holiday tune whispers to life. The overwhelming joy in this moment simmers to a bright warm contentment. They slow step in time with the song but they’re not paying attention to the music now, they’re merely dancing to the rhythm of their own hearts.

When they finally come to a stand still, arms still set together as if their ready to waltz off for another dance, Jack leans back to look at Mac and the vibrant bliss in his eyes practically glows. “Have I told you lately how happy you make me?”

Mac leans up to press his lips to Jack’s lightly before replying. “Yes but I could stand to hear it again.”

—- 

They end up staying in the house, sitting in the dimmed living room and staring at their Christmas tree. They’re not doing much talking, just holding each other, and Mac is almost asleep when Jack leans over to press a kiss to his temple.

“Merry Christmas darlin’.”

Mac glances at the wall clock reading a few minutes after midnight and sighs happily. “Merry Christmas Jack.”

Jack squeezes Mac’s hand easily and adds quietly as he hurries off the couch, “wait here.” 

Mac sits up when Jack comes back holding a large yellow envelope with a nervous look. He sits down and Mac can see him gathering resolve to say something.

“Mac I know we don’t usually do the whole gift exchange thing but I’ve been wanting to give this to you for a while now. But before I give it to you, I want you to know that this doesn’t have to change anything about us. I don’t expect you to do anything, you don’t... it doesn’t have to be... It just is, okay? But I still want you to know about it.”

Mac is more than a little worried when Jack hands him the envelope. A thousand terrible scenarios race through his mind and he silences them all in favor of pulling out the paper stack inside.

It’s a set of official legal documented papers.

The Last Will and Testament of Jack Wyatt Dalton.

Mac looks at Jack, who honestly looks really self conscious even if he’s feigning calm, before he reads down to the first section. He reads the words aloud when he can barely comprehend them in the surprised silence of his mind.

“All of my belongings, property and assets are to be given to one Angus Macgyver who is to be the executor of my Will. He who was my partner in life will receive all that I leave behind. In the event that Angus Macgyver is also deceased upon my death, I appoint Riley Davis as executor... Jack?”

Jack holds his hands up and says quickly, “I’m not sick or anything, everything’s fine, I... I just wanted you to know, to have it in case you ever needed it. And I’m sor-“

Jack doesn’t get the next words out because Mac holds his hand up to request a pause. He hands the papers back and asks Jack to wait. He’s back a couple seconds later and hands Jack an envelope too.

“Mine’s not finished yet but I’ve been meaning to talk to you about it.” Mac says quietly and waits for Jack to look at the documents inside. Jack skims the fist two pages with a furrowed expression to his features before he looks at Mac questioningly.

“It’s a contract for the Phoenix?” Jack prompts and Mac nods.

“For when you retire, whenever that is.” Mac adds. Jack looks at the papers again and then back at Mac who has to focus on the way Jack’s hand grips the papers. “I’ve been working with Matty on it. I know I won’t be done working when you’re ready to retire from field work but I won’t want to be in the field anymore if you’re not there with me. This contract is to protect me from being bullied back into the field. I’d be a consultant, a lab supervisor, bomb squad trainer, or pretty much whatever I want. It also includes a very generous scheduling clause that says I work when I choose to so we aren’t limited on having time together. I mean, if we’re still...” he gestures helplessly between them in a vague meaning of ‘together’.

Jack doesn’t speak for a long few seconds and Mac’s about to nervously ask him if that’s okay, this vague plan he can up with for a future they haven’t even discussed, when Mac sees Jack carefully set the papers down. A gentle hand reaches over to grab Mac’s hand and when Mac has the courage to look Jack’s expression is a mix of adoration and awe.

“C’mon.” Jack coaxes. They leave the paper work on the couch and Jack takes them to bed. He covers Mac’s body and proceeds to worship him long into the night with his lips and hands for as long as they can. The sunrise is just cresting the horizon when they settle into sleep, waking up an hour or two later to a dozen ‘Merry Christmas!’ calls from various family.

It’s a quiet holiday all in all but a pretty damn good Christmas.

-

That Christmas marks a new tradition for them even though they never intended for it to become one, but it somehow does anyway, even when their friends and family join them.

Jack always makes the breakfast in bed on Christmas Eve morning, expect for the year Jack breaks his right arm and Mac forces him to stay in bed. They have cereal and pop tarts that year because Mac is still pretty bad with the stove but it’s the effort that counts. 

When the family comes over, they put the Die Hard marathon on in the background while the cooking happens or the Grinch and other classic animations when kids start coming into the picture, Jack’s nieces and nephew, Bozer and Leanna’s son eventually and then at last Riley’s daughter who becomes the literal center of the universe for Jack and Mac as proud god parents. 

They share story time by the fire side with hot chocolate for the kids and coffee for the adults. All the kids will beg their Uncle Jack for more adventure stories and Uncle Mac will be inevitably called upon to fill in what Uncle Jack ‘forgets’. A Christmas song dance party will take place while everyone snacks on Bozer’s famous fudge and caramel popcorn (his mom’s recipe of course).

When the kids all get put to bed on air mattresses in front of the Christmas tree, the adults will retreat to the porch for a quiet gathering before slinking off to their own beds. Mac and Jack are always the last ones to bed, they check over sleeping kiddos before they make their way down the hall to their own room, content and at ease knowing their family is close by.

It’s the seventh year after their first one together as a couple that they talk about the paperwork again.

Jack groans as he eases into bed beside Mac and Mac gives him a sympathetic look. 

“Back giving you hell today huh?”

Jack scoffs and looks a little rueful as he nods. “Too damn old to keep up with you younguns...” he drawls, arms open to invite Mac in. Mac sinks into his normal place beside Jack and pokes his stomach for emphasis.

“It keeps you young.”

Jack chuckles quietly, sighs softly against Mac’s hair as they settle naturally into each other’s arms.

“I think it’s time Mac.” Jack says after a few moments of peaceful silence and it causes Mac to turn to look up at him.

“Time?”

Jack nods and when they meet eyes even in the faint light of their darkened bedroom Mac suddenly understands.

“Really? You’re ready to retire from the field?” Mac asks skeptically and Jack frowns a little.

“I’ll never be really ready Mac. M’spirit is willing but these old bones are startin’ to feel those bumps and scratches a lot more than I used to. Y’know?”

And Mac did. Jack was fasting approaching the big Six-oh. He had noticed the way Jack didn’t always spring back to his feet from a particularly hard hit or the way he seemed to really take some time to recover from those longer missions. Jack was healthy still, strong, and in great shape for his age but Mac knew it was coming. He had probably known from the minute he noticed Jack frowning at the extra gray in his stubble in the mirror a couple weeks ago.

“I know. You don’t have to decide right now. There’s no rush. And you know I’m with you, whatever you choose.”

“I know.” Jack promises with a soft smile.

—-

The next Christmas they aren’t home for the holiday. They take a vacation to celebrate Jack’s retiring to a supervisor position, training the next generation TAC teams for efficiency and Mac having been moved into leading the research team in various fields of chemistry. They miss having the family around them but they aren’t sorry they got the opportunity to get away.

They take a two week trip via motorcycle and stay at a rent-a-cabin along the way on Christmas Eve. Jack gets Mac breakfast in bed and gives him a small gift before they drive down to Las Vegas. They only stay one night in Vegas, a side stop really, then they take their time visiting little things along the way before they turn back toward home.

When they get back Jack has to make one change to his Will. He just changed a little wording in the first page of the contract that states the executor of his Will is his husband Angus Macgyver.

It’s a merry Christmas indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The retirement trip aka how Jack proposes to Mac

When Jack had suggested they take their ‘retirement’ trip at Christmas time, he had expected to have to push Mac into it. 

He hadn’t expected Mac to agree in the same breath. He hadn’t expected Mac to have thought about what they might do. He most certainly hadn’t expected Mac to have planned out how long. It even crossed his mind that this wasn’t ‘his Mac’ when Mac had suggested they take the vacation on their motorcycles, a two week trip to wherever the hell they wanted to go, just a scenic open road trip.

As usual, Mac has the best plans.

They leave a couple days before Christmas, Bozer and Riley see them off and demand to be updated when they stop, even if it’s late. They leave with the mid morning sun on their faces as they head East then turn south slightly. They stop at various places along the way, a museum or two for Mac. A couple historical markers here and there for Jack. They test out a handful of the best recommended dinners in the US. The truth is there isn’t a destination in mind, just the journey, the wind, the road and the fact that they have time to just be with each other. 

It really is the best vacation Jack’s ever had. He simply wasn’t prepared for how amazing it would be. More to the point he wasn’t prepared for the sight of how gorgeous his partner would be at his side sitting astride a newer model Suzuki that looks like a young man’s version of the old classic Mac fixed up for Jack, a gift he gave him a few years back that had been an excellent (emotional) addition to the classic car collection Jack already had.

Far as Jack’s concerned, Mac was born to sit on a motorcycle with his James Dean good looks and dimpled smile. Jack can honestly say he’s never drooled over a person before til he saw Mac yank his helmet off and shake loose his helmet hair with the setting sun blazing behind him. It should be completely illegal for someone to look that good fresh off a six hour ride in the cold but facts are facts.

When it looks like the snow is going to kick up hard on the night before Christmas Eve as they make the Nevada border, they find a hotel with personal cabins for rent and they shell out a little extra for the nicer ‘honeymoon’ style one because it has a king size bed. They hit the sack pretty much immediately because the long ride in the cold, while beautiful, takes a toll and the gas fireplace warms them up perfectly.

It’s near to dawn when Jack wakes and he realizes he can still keep one of their holiday traditions alive this year with glee. He tucks the blankets tightly around Mac to ensure he stays warm and silently slips out to the front desk to inquire about local food. The lady, who coos over the sweetness of Jack’s gesture when he explains what he’s up to, points him toward a diner across the street and he’s back to their cabin before Mac’s awake.

He sets the bags down on the desk and contemplates the best way to wake Mac who is owning that sleeping kitten impression of his. As he watches Mac wrap himself further in the blanket, he’s struck for the hundredth time on this trip that he’s unbearably lucky to have someone like Mac to love, who loves him in return. This wonderful kind brilliant man who brightens every day in Jack’s life, he loves him more than any bit of pretty poetry could ever describe.

Jack, overwhelmed by the need to hold him, strips himself down and climbs back into bed. He can’t help but smile when Mac turns toward him, still not awake but shifting to find himself against Jack by instinct. Mac tucks himself neatly into Jack’s neck and wraps his arms around him, humming softly when Jack presses a few light kisses along the shoulder that he exposed when moving.

“Angus...” Jack beckons and when Mac’s hums again, a vague sleep-heavy answer, as his only response Jack knows how he’s going wake him. He rolls him to his back before he dips a hand down below the covers. Mac’s next sound is much more alert, if a little surprised, as Jack works his hand around Mac’s dick. 

“Holy shit...” Mac gasps, shifting so that he can angle himself better into Jack’s warm grip. “Good morning to you too.”

Jack smiles as he leans in to nibble at Mac’s mostly sleep slack lips. He works his hand in smooth steady strokes, not wanting to hurry this along too quickly but still wanting to keep Mac on his toes enough to wake up. Mac groans against Jack’s shoulder, babbling soft praises into his neck as he moves with the hand around him and it only takes a minute or two before Mac’s has enough of that.

“Here let me...” Mac shoves Jack to lay on his back and straddles his thighs as he covers him with his own body. He immediately gets himself into position, shifts himself till their dick to dick and lets his hand secure them together. Jack wraps his arms around Mac and moans as he starts to move above him.

It’s almost too much, the friction just a little on the side of rough and too hot, but it doesn’t take long for their precum to ease the way. They don’t have the air for a lot more than muttering curses into each other’s skin but it’s more than enough to just hear the way they fall apart against each other.

“Christ Mac...” Jack whispers. “Oh shit baby, a little- lil’ faster Mac.” And Mac obeys, brings his hips up in quicker little snaps as he thrusts against Jack, his hand sliding up around them in small twitches as he moans in abandon next to Jack’s ear.

“That’s it...” Mac whispers when Jack’s hand grips tight to his ass for something to hold onto. “I’ve got you. I got you, Jack.”

He doesn’t know if it’s Mac’s voice ground to fire and gravel against his neck, or if it’s the way he cradles the back of Jack’s head so tenderly or the soft slick sounds of them moving together in his unyielding grip but Jack goes from not close enough to dying the little death with a groaned out shout of Mac’s name. Mac is a few pumps behind him, losing his control with a choked cry he presses into Jack’s shoulder.

When they can breathe normally, they get cleaned up and Jack sets the food in the microwave to warm up. Mac is more than a little surprised as he settles back into the bed to see Jack grabbing the food to carry it to the bed.

“What’s all this?” Mac asks when he hands a platter of pancakes and eggs to him, plastic fork included.

“Breakfast.” Jack deadpans and at Mac’s look he adds. “It’s Christmas Eve. Couldn’t give up every tradition you know?”

The way Mac’s smile melts into place is everything Jack could have asked for.

They eat and make light conversation about the food. They laugh at the singular tiny slice of toast included with their meals and the obscene amount of greasy hashbrowns Jack got in portion to what appears to be one scoop of scrambled eggs. The bacon is cardboard stiff and they both chew it like beefy jerky. All in and all, they’ve definitely eaten better.

“Better than MREs though.” Jack says as he sets his container aside and Mac snorts.

“I don’t know, man. I’ve definitely had some that would pass better than this. Gonna need to break out the TUMs.” He smothers a tiny belch with the back of his hand and Jack laughs.

“Yeah but the company’s good right?”

Mac gives him that crooked smile he’s loved so long he’s forgotten all the time before he loved him. “The company is very good.”

They lay back, lounging and comfortable, mostly full. Mac leans in and lays his head on his favorite spot on Jack’s chest and sighs.

“This is perfect.”

Jack grins and reaches to the bedside table for the item he had stashed when he first came in. “Well almost perfect, it’s missin’ something.”

Mac hums quietly. “What’s that?”

Jack holds the small item in his palm in front of Mac’s eye-line and feels his partner go still. Mac sits up, looks at Jack, then the hand, then back to Jack, face fighting between wild surprise and doubt.

“A ring?”

Jack nods and swallows past a sudden hard knot in his throat, eyes on the simple dark metal ring he had been holding onto for awhile now. “You gotta admit, it’s the only thing that’s missing.”

Mac gingerly takes the ring from his palm and slips it on his left ring finger, a perfect fit.

“Wow.” Mac whispers stares at it for a long moment and when they lock eyes there’s no denying the moisture there, for either of them.

Mac throws himself into Jack’s arms and they laugh as they hug, the joy inside them too vivid to hold in. When they finally calm from laughing they share a sweet kiss and Mac pulls back so he can look at Jack.

“When?”

“How about today?”

Mac’s answering smile is wide, bright and a touch sly.

“You’re finally gonna make an honest man of me, Jack Dalton.”

“Oh my darlin’, I will. I can’t wait.” Jack vows. It’s all he ever wanted.

—

Fin


End file.
